1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for enabling a user to select images to be printed easily from among a plurality of images.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, images, such as pictures taken by a digital camera, are stored in a memory of a mobile information terminal device or a memory card, and a user selects a desired image from among the stored images for printing. Recently, as a capacity of the memory is getting large, the number of images storable in the memory is increased. This requires, however, the user to perform a troublesome work of selecting images for printing from among the large number of images stored in the memory.
In order to reduce such burden to the user in performing such a troublesome work, there is proposed a technique of recognizing persons appearing in each of plurality of images with use of a facial recognition process, and selecting images in which a person, who appears most frequently through all the images, as images to be printed.